Off Camera Holiday Snaps
by Anywonder
Summary: In the same vein as Off Camera, Holiday Snaps shows the Lanzarote scenes that I imagine we would see on screen. Thanks for all the reviews and support. New chapters will be posted to my other story Off Camera showing what we don't see on screen.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron was floating on a lilo in the pool at the villa, relaxing in the hot sun with his fingers skimming the cool water. They had only been in Lanzarote for two days but it felt much longer. Aaron had never felt so relaxed in all his life.

From the minute he had asked Jackson if he could join him on holiday, everything had gone their way. Jackson had called the travel agent to get the extra flight booked, which they had done with ease but the studio apartment he had booked was no longer available. They said it was 'unforeseen circumstances', more like double booking Hazel said. Jackson had stood his ground on the phone and next minute was offered a villa with a pool in the same resort. They had checked on Paddy's computer and it was twice the price that they had paid. Result!

They had packed in a hurry in the end, spending more time taking clothes off each other than putting them in the case, plus Jackson had to deliver some tools to a mate and fix Sugger's door. Hazel had taken them to the airport and Aaron had laughed when she totally embarrassed Jackson by enveloping him in a big hug and covering his face in a zillion kisses when they said bye. Not as much as Jackson had laughed though when she tried to do the same to Aaron!

When they had arrived, they had dumped their bags and had a quick look round to get their bearings before heading out for something to eat. They had talked and laughed so much over dinner, the village and Aaron's recent moods seemed a million miles away.

Walking back to the villa, Aaron had slipped his hand into Jackson's. He hadn't thought about doing it, it just felt natural. Jackson had looked at him and grinned. Why couldn't it always be like this Aaron thought?

"Oy"

Aaron opened his eyes and lifted his head off the inflatable. He took his hand out of the water and raised his sunglasses.

"You hollered?"

Jackson stood at the side of the pool, his hands and his swim shorts resting on his hips and accentuating his toned slender frame.

"You need to get some more lotion on, you're gonna fry else."

"Yes Paddy!" Aaron answered laughing.

"Don't come moaning to me when you have to spend the rest of the holiday in bed, flat on your back because of your sun burn" Jackson teased.

Aaron looked at him with a smirk. "Don't remember you being bothered about me being flat on my back last night!"

Jackson laughed. "Will you just come and get some cream on please."

"Yeah whatever" Aaron replied lowering his shades and his head to resume his comfortable position.

Suddenly he felt a splash, the cold water hitting his chest and making him jump and tipping him off the lilo. "What the…"

Jackson appeared from under the water, laughing. "That shifted you."

"Right you" Aaron challenged grabbing Jackson around the chest and lifting him in the water.

The play fighting, with them dunking and throwing each other around, soon turned into passionate kisses. What started under the water moved to the side of the pool, eventually making it on to dry land and into the villa.

In the end they wore each other out, one trying to pleasure the other even more than before, and had fallen asleep in the cool of the bedroom. Aaron had woken first, heading to the kitchen and bringing back two cold beers and a bottle opener to the bedroom. He rested his bottle down on the bedside table but gently placed the other on the back of Jackson's neck, rolling it down his back making him shiver.

"God that's nice." Jackson turned onto his back and looked at Aaron. "You ok? Been awake long?"

"No, not long. Just went and got these" gesturing to the beer bottles that he was opening.

Jackson took a long swig from the bottle. "Thirsty work this being on holiday, eh."

Aaron turned towards him, resting his head on his hand. He looked serious.

"What's up?" Jackson asked.

"If I say something, promise not to take the mick."

Jackson's heart began to pound in his chest. It was too soon for the L word, wasn't it? Jackson thought it could be, especially days like today, but he didn't think they were ready to vocalise it yet. He didn't want to freak Aaron out anymore than he had been.

He looked at Aaron's face, all vulnerable and awaiting his answer.

"I'll do my best but it depends"

"On what?"

"Are you going to be soppy?" Jackson teased, pulling a puppy dog face.

Aaron turned away, lying on his back. "Shan't bother then."

"Come on, Jackson said nudging his arm. "What were you going to say?"

Aaron took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come with you. If we were to go home now, it would still be the best holiday I've ever had." He stared at the beer bottle in his hand.

Jackson smiled and turned to put his bottle on the side before reaching for Aaron's. Once they were out of the way, Jackson turned his attention back to Aaron, straddling his legs and kissing his neck and down his chest.

"You know sometimes… you… are too cute for words" and with that, Jackson let his kisses do the talking for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

Jackson stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the rail. That felt better. They had spent the day at the beach, swimming in the sea and kicking a football around on the sand so it was good to set the salt water and sand off him.

They were heading into the town to a club that had been recommended by a waiter in the restaurant they had eaten in the night before. It was a straight club but they had amazing guest DJs playing, so Aaron and Jackson had decided to give it a go.

Jackson walked into the bedroom to find Aaron fastening his shirt. He stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me; I think you'll find that's my shirt!" Jackson said.

Aaron admired himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. He was wearing Jackson's red checked shirt, the one that he was wearing the first night they had met in Bar West. It was his favourite as well as Aaron's.

"I think it looks better on me, mate"

"Do you now? You've got a flaming cheek. I'd got that out for me to wear."

"You've got loads of shirts. Wear the grey one. You always look good in that one."

"Thanks very much Gok Wan!" Jackson laughed, as he took the grey shirt off the rail and put it on. "Will that do?" He asked.

Aaron walked over and put his hands around Jackson's waist. "Bloody gorgeous" he said in a camp voice, laughing. He kissed Jackson lightly on the lips.

"Now none of that tonight, Jackson teased. "Got to play it straight remember."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

They stood together, leaning against the bar of the club. It was rammed with partygoers and the DJ had whipped the crowd up into a frenzy. The lads found themselves shouting at each other over the music, leaning closer to try and be heard.

"That shirt is my favourite you know" Jackson said.

"Mine too" Aaron smirked.

Jackson leaned towards him. "Just so you know I'll be taking it off you later" he said with a grin.

Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. After years of playing it straight, he couldn't believe how frustrated he was that he couldn't even touch Jackson for risk of causing a scene.

"Do you want to finish these and move on somewhere else?" Aaron asked keen to get out of the noise.

"Sounds like a plan" Jackson replied downing the rest of his beer.

"Gents!" They looked behind them to find the barman standing there with two more bottles of beer which he placed in front of them. "Compliments of the ladies" he said, gesturing towards two girls standing at the other end of the bar.

Aaron turned to Jackson and pulled a face. "Erm, what do we do now?"

Jackson looked at the two girls who were headed their way. "Don't know mate… but I don't fancy yours much!"

"Alright lads?" the blonde one of the two asked eyeing them both up. "Having a good night?"

Aaron's throat went tight. What the hell did he say? Seeing his discomfort, Jackson answered for them.

"Yes thanks; you? Cheers for the drinks by the way."

"You're welcome, bit forward I know but what the hell, we're on holiday right. I'm Kelly and this is Michelle. We only arrived today, can't believe this place it's mad. So who are you then?"

"Erm… I'm Jackson and this is Aaron." Aaron half smiled at the girls.

"Alright?" Michelle asked Aaron looking him up and down. Aaron glanced at Jackson, seeing him trying to contain the smirk that was desperately trying to break through onto his face.

"So you here with a crowd or just you two?" Kelly asked but gave them no time to answer. "There was supposed to be a load of us coming but then they started dropping like flies. How long you been here? We're only here for a week, was going to be two but Michelle could only get a week off work."

Kelly continued to rabble on but Jackson had zoned out and was looking at Aaron who he could see was becoming more irritated at the girls' presence by the second, judging by the look on his face. Jackson shifted, trying to get Aaron's attention, and catching his eye, winked at him to try and reassure him that it would be fine. It wasn't the first time this had happened to Jackson but for Aaron, it was the first time he had been chatted up by a girl when his boyfriend was standing right next to him, and it was obviously making him uncomfortable.

Jackson realised that Kelly had asked him a question. "Sorry, I didn't catch that over the music. You were saying?"

Aaron kept looking at Jackson, willing him to offer an escape route but he was humouring the gobby blonde girl. Why did Jackson have to be so bloody polite Aaron thought? Tell them to do one! He knew they didn't want to cause a scene but this was going to do his head in.

"I like your shirt" Michelle said to Aaron suddenly.

He caught Jackson eye. "Thanks" he said smirking at his boyfriend.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked hopefully.

"Erm, no ta. I'm not much of a dancer."

Kelly overheard and butted in. "Michelle's a great dancer. She could teach you some moves, eh 'Chell." The two girls giggled. Aaron rolled his eyes and turned towards the bar.

If he was honest he felt as uncomfortable now in the straight club with these girls, pretending to be someone he wasn't as he had before he had come out and it was bringing back some memories that he would rather forget. Aaron didn't want anything to spoil this holiday, especially after his moods over the past couple of weeks. Jackson deserved better than that.

"How about you?" Kelly said to Jackson. "Fancy getting up close on the dancefloor?" she asked as she reached out and pulled his shirt. Aaron sighed and Jackson decided they needed to get out of there before the situation escalated.

"Thanks for the offer but we were just heading off actually. You girls have a good night though eh"

Jackson went to step forward but Kelly blocked his way, determined to keep him at the bar.

"You're leaving. Well, you're making a big mistake" she said, in her best seduction voice. "We were only just getting to know each other. What's up? Think you'll get a better offer? I don't think so!" She looked at Michelle for support.

"I wouldn't bet on it" Aaron growled.

"Sorry?" Kelly snapped. "What did you say?

Aaron turned sharply and was about to give her what for when he felt Jackson's hand on his shoulder.

"Look girls, thanks for the drinks and the offer but no thanks. No offence but it's not going to happen, so why not try your luck elsewhere." Jackson said softly, hoping to avoid a scene.

"Try our luck!" Kelly was full of indignation. "Who do you think you are? We were doing you a favour, you and your flaming mate! Felt sorry for you standing here, like a couple of spare dicks."

"Whatever love" Jackson said starting to walk towards the exit, Aaron following closely behind him.

They entered the near empty foyer when they heard the clip clop of stiletto heels behind them; the girls were obviously not taking the rejection well.

"You're not all that you know?" Kelly ranted. "You'll regret turning us down when you're sleeping alone tonight."

"Yeah" Michelle added, supporting her friend.

Jackson didn't get chance to restrain Aaron this time. He turned around and walked back towards the two girls, who were both standing there with their hands on their hips, full of attitude.

"Do you really think he'll be sleeping alone tonight? Look at him. I guarantee you he won't be sleeping alone, he won't get much sleep at all and do you know why? Because I'm going to be shagging his brains out!"

And with that Aaron walked over to a startled Jackson, grabbed hold of his hand and led him towards the door. Jackson looked back at the two girls, their mouths hanging open, and laughed.

They reached the pavement and headed towards the safety of the villa, Aaron keeping hold of Jackson's hand.

"Promise me, Aaron said as they walked, "that's the last time I have to pretend to be something I'm not. From now on we'll stick to the clubs and bars we feel comfortable in, where we can be ourselves."

Jackson smiled at him.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" Jackson said squeezing his hand. "Mind you, I never thought I'd hear you tell a complete stranger that you were planning on shagging my brains out either!"

"Well, a few months ago you asked me to be honest remember, and that's what I was doing. I meant every word. So do you want to try and get a drink somewhere else or shall we head back to the villa?"

Jackson looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Let's head back. You look far too good in that shirt and you've had it on far too long."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

At the end of the first week, Aaron and Jackson decided to explore the area a bit more and hired a couple of mopeds for the day. They had got up early and picked up the bikes and a map and hit the road.

The guy at the hire shop had given them some advice on how to handle the terrain as local drivers didn't have much patience when it came to the tourists on the road. They decided which route to take and had set off.

Aaron took the lead with Jackson following closely behind. They made their way up the mountain, taking in all the amazing scenery and enjoying the open road.

Jackson watched Aaron manoeuvring the moped up the hill, smiling how he kept glancing back to check that Jackson was still behind him. The past few days had been amazing and Jackson couldn't believe how well they were getting on. Aaron had totally relaxed, both with Jackson and in their new surroundings.

They'd pretty much got themselves into a routine the past week. They would get up late, have breakfast in the villa and then stroll down to the beach or into the town. Come the afternoon, it would be something light to eat from the bar with a couple of beers before back to the villa where they would hang around the pool or the bedroom, depending on the heat. A late afternoon siesta and then they would shower, often together, and get ready to go into town for dinner and then to a bar or club, whichever they fancied.

When they were in the villa, they couldn't keep their hands off each other and each night when Jackson thought they couldn't pleasure each other anymore, he would be proved wrong. Aaron was insatiable but Jackson could stand the pace, they were so equally matched physically.

A couple of times when they were out, Aaron had held his hand and had even kissed him on one occasion, so relaxed that he forgot where they were and reached for Jackson. He'd looked embarrassed after but had been pleasantly surprised that no-one had taken a blind bit of notice.

They were having a brilliant time and Jackson didn't want the holiday to end, worried that once they were back in the village things would go back to being turbulent, never knowing what mood Aaron was going to be in. He pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the open road.

Aaron led them up the mountain, through several villages and down the other side. They had been riding for a couple of hours when they pulled over at a small café by the beach.

"This is great", Aaron said climbing off the moped. "I'm not going to fast for you, am I? I know what you old 'uns are like for speeding."

Jackson laughed: "You're a cheeky git."

They went and got a couple of cold drinks and headed onto the sand, finding a spot to sit down for a while. The two sat in a comfortable silence taking in their surroundings.

The view was amazing; perfect clear blue sky rested against a calm turquoise sea, golden sands running to the water's edge. The beach was pretty empty as the area wasn't much of a tourist trap.

Jackson pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and started taking photos of the landscape.

"What you doing?" Aaron asked.

Jackson pulled a cheeky face at him. "Ordering pizza! What's it look like I'm doing? We've been in this stunning place for over a week and I haven't taken one picture. It will be like we've not been here."

Aaron watched him taking pictures.

"Give us your phone a minute."

Jackson looked at Aaron puzzled before handing him the phone. Aaron shifted closer to Jackson, pulling him towards him as he turned the phone so the camera lens pointed to them and outstretched his arm.

"Smile then."

A grin spread over Jackson's face as Aaron took a picture of the two of them on the beach.

Still with his arm outstretched, Aaron turned to look at Jackson and took another picture. Feeling Aaron's eyes on him, Jackson met his gaze and gently kissed him. The phone clicked again.

Jackson laughed: "Aaron Livesy, you are such a wuss."

Embarrassed by the gesture, Aaron smirked and playfully nudged Jackson. "No I'm not; you are!

"You are!" Jackson said laughing as he pushed Aaron in the sand and then ran away.

"No! You are!" Aaron said chasing Jackson and wrestling him to the ground.

They rolled around on the sand, play fighting and laughing until Jackson caught Aaron's mouth with his and held him in a long passionate kiss. They broke apart and grinned at each other.

Aaron got up and brushed the sand from his clothes. He offered his hand to Jackson and pulled him to his feet. They stood there holding hands for a second and smiling before setting off back to the mopeds. Aaron threw his arm around Jackson's shoulders as they headed for the road.

After an hour on the road, they stopped for some lunch. Jackson pulled out his phone and began texting.

"Not more pictures?" Aaron asked.

"Just letting Mum know we're ok. Do you want me to text Paddy or your Mum?"

"Nah, you're alright. If I send them a text, I'll only get twenty questions back. Anyway, your Mum will let them know we're ok won't she?"

"Yeah; god you try stopping her."

They ate their lunch and chatted about the mopeds, the area and the places they had seen so far. Laughing together at some of the sights they had seen on their nights out, Aaron picked up Jackson's phone and looked at the pictures he'd taken.

He flicked through the pictures until he found the ones of them together. Aaron looked at them and smiled. They looked good together, better than he thought. He wasn't sure what he expected but not for them to fit so well.

Aaron took his own phone out. Jackson watched him for a minute before asking: "What are you doing?"

"Just sending some of the pictures you took to my phone."

Jackson smiled as he got up from the table. "Like I said wuss" he said pretending to cough.

"Shut it" Aaron laughed as they got on their bikes and headed for home.

They had been riding a while and were not far from the villa, just coming round the sharp bend that would set them on the road into town, when a car came out of nowhere and took the corner too fast and too sharp.

The driver swerved across the road and Aaron tried to keep control of the moped but he hit a pot hole which sent the moped skidding one way and Aaron the other. Aaron was a little way in front of Jackson, who watched in horror as the moped fell on its side and Aaron hit the road.

Jackson screamed Aaron's name and ran to where he had landed. He was sitting on the roadside and from the state of his shorts, had hurt his leg.

"Mate, you ok? Bloody idiot driver!" Jackson was raging, angry with the driver but worried about his boyfriend.

"I'm ok but… oww." Aaron's leg was badly grazed, the skin broken and bleeding. He also had a nasty gash on his elbow. He tried to get up but Jackson made him stay put.

"Just sit there a minute, you've had a shock." Jackson was fussing round him, checking he hadn't banged his head.

"I'm ok…"

"Are you sure? Your leg is a right mess and look at your elbow."

Aaron looked at Jackson's face and saw how worried he was. He reached for his hand and made Jackson look him in the eye. "Jay, I'm fine, honest."

Jackson let out a slow breath. He seemed more shaken than Aaron, having watched the accident and been powerless to prevent it.

Aaron got to his feet while Jackson picked up his scooter. It looked that it could still be rode and luckily they didn't have too far to go.

They headed off again, slowly and cautious of traffic. They arrived at the hire shop an hour later. The guy behind the counter tried to get out of giving them their deposit back. Aaron was about to argue with him but before he had chance, Jackson kicked off and ranted at the guy until he finally paid up. Aaron had never seen Jackson go off like that, not even when they had had crossed words in the past.

When they arrived back at the villa, Jackson cleaned Aaron's wounds and then ran him a bath to soothe his leg before running down to the chemist to get some antiseptic cream and bandages.

Aaron was still in the bath when he got back and Jackson sat on the edge of the tub. Aaron could see he had something on his mind.

"What's up with you?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing" Jackson said but Aaron knew different. He looked at Jackson waiting for him to tell him what was wrong. Jackson rolled his eyes, knowing that Aaron wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"It scared me today, when you got knocked off the moped."

"Scared me too, mate" Aaron replied softly, not quite understanding.

Jackson looked at the ground. "It scared me because I realised that I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around anymore." He looked back at Aaron to see his reaction, to see if he was the one scared now.

He could have told him that he loved him but he was sure that would have really freaked Aaron out. He did. He had for a while, since before the holiday, but only realised when he'd seen Aaron go sailing off the scooter.

Aaron smiled at him. "Good job I'm not planning on going anywhere then isn't it." Aaron grabbed Jackson's t-shirt and pulled him close, kissing him.

"Not like you" Aaron said with a grin.

"Why? Where am I going then?" Jackson looked puzzled.

"In here with me!" Aaron said as he pulled Jackson into the bath with him. The water sloped over the edges as the two lads embraced in the water.

"Who's the wuss now?" Aaron said laughing as he kissed Jackson's fears away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

Neither of them slept particularly well that night. As the evening had worn on, Aaron had found the effects of his accident had become more physically apparent. He was struggling to find a part of his body that didn't ache from where he had hit the tarmac.

Aaron had tossed and turned most of the night, trying to find some comfort which had disturbed Jackson somewhat but his disturbed sleep was more out of worry for his boyfriend than anything else.

The morning had all but past when they finally woke up. Jackson had gone to the kitchen to put the kettle on when he heard Aaron moan as he tried to move his aching limbs. He returned to the bedroom with two mugs of tea to find Aaron trying to sit up in bed. The bruises on his shoulders and chest were clearly visible and a clear reminder to Jackson of the fear he had felt when he saw Aaron fall from the bike.

"How you feeling? Jackson asked concerned.

"Like I got hit by a car" Aaron said, trying to smile. "What time is it?"

"Nearly half eleven."

"Flaming hell! Sorry Jay, half the day has gone."

"Don't worry about that. I've only been up about ten minutes myself."

He watched as Aaron tried to turn to pick up the mug from the bedside table, his face wincing with the pain.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor and get you checked over" Jackson suggested, passing him the mug.

"Nah, I'll be alright. It's just the bruising coming out. I'll have a soak in the bath, redress the grazes and I'll be fine."

Even as Aaron said it, he knew that he wasn't fine but there was nothing more a doctor could do to stop the bruising or aching. He didn't want to spoil the holiday by moaning about his aches and pains, not when they were having such a great time.

And they were, better than Aaron could have ever imagined. When he had been riding the day before, he had imagined what he would have been like if he hadn't have come away with Jackson and had been stuck in the village without him. God, I would have been a nightmare he thought. Paddy, Hazel, his mum would have all got it in the neck. He'd have been vile to live with, missing Jackson but not admitting it and getting jealous not knowing what he was doing. Aaron had done the right thing and although he knew he had a lot of making up to do when they got back, to Cain, his Mum and Paddy, he wouldn't have missed this for the world so wasn't going to ruin it now.

Jackson wasn't stupid either and having seen the accident, knew that Aaron was putting on a brave face mostly for his benefit which made Jackson want to look after him even more. But he also knew that Aaron was proud and would never admit to how bad he felt so he had to be careful not to suffocate him either.

"How about we have a lazy one today?" Jackson suggested.

"Haven't they all been lazy days?" Aaron asked laughing.

"Well yeah, but why don't we just hang around here today rather than going to the beach or into town. I could run down to the supermarket while you take your bath and get some cans, wine and some food and then we can have brunch when I get back and then we can cook dinner later."

"Brunch! Do I look like I eat brunch? I swear to God, that's the gayest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"Well the gayest thing I ever heard was… now what was it you asked me to do to you last night..." Jackson raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Aaron blushed. "Shut up, you" he laughed.

"Look, we've got the pool here and we can lie out on the patio. What do you reckon?"

"Sounds like a great idea. We'll just chill here, yeah that's a plan."

Aaron spent the next hour in the bath, soaking in a muscle relaxant that Jackson had got from the chemist the night before, while Jackson headed to the shops.

Jackson spent half an hour in the supermarket picking out ingredients so that he could make dinner as well as grabbing eggs, bread, bacon and mushrooms for the brunch. He also grabbed some bottles of beer and a couple of bottles of wine. Aaron wasn't a wine drinker but maybe Jackson would get him to try it. Chucking a tub of fancy ice-cream into the basket, Jackson headed to the checkout.

He was glad he had come to the supermarket on his own as it meant he could pay for the shopping. Aaron had insisted throughout the holiday that they split everything fifty-fifty; he didn't want Jackson to pay for him.

Jackson knew Aaron hadn't got a lot of cash. He'd borrowed some money from his mum to pay for the flight and accommodation and Jackson had seen Paddy slip him some spending money before they left the village. Plus Aaron always ordered the cheapest thing on the menu when they ate out and never had dessert. Jackson had started to do the same as they were splitting the bill, not wanting cost Aaron money either. He'd pay for the shopping and hope Aaron would forget about the money on this occasion.

He got back to the villa to find Aaron lying on one of the sun loungers by the pool, still wrapped in a towel. He had his shades on so Jackson couldn't make out if he was dozing or not.

Jackson put the shopping bags in the kitchen and tiptoed to where Aaron was relaxing. He leaned down to kiss Aaron when he was roughly pulled onto the lounger into his boyfriend's embrace.

"I thought you were asleep" Jackson laughing.

"Nah, just waiting for you to come back so you can feed me."

"Who do you think I am? Your personal slave" Jackson protested. "I do the shopping; now you expect me to cook. You'll have me chained to the kitchen sink next!"

Aaron smirked: "What makes you think I want you to cook?" He pulled Jackson into a long lingering kiss, wrapping his arms around his back. Jackson's hands skimmed down Aaron's chest, finding the edge of the towel and releasing it from his waist. Naked underneath, Aaron immediately responded to Jackson's gentle touch. Jackson caressed him carefully not wanting to pressure his bruises but the lightness of his touch seemed to have a more dramatic effect.

Breaking from the kiss, Jackson nuzzled Aaron's ear. "So if you're hungry, shall we take this to the kitchen?

Aaron caught his breath, just managing to get the words out: "I think you'll find what I'm hungry for is in the bedroom!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

It was when Aaron's stomach let out a mighty rumble that they realised that man couldn't live on sex alone – no matter how hard or how much they tried. An energetic session in the bedroom had turned into a tender dalliance in the shower. They even managed to turn dressing Aaron's wounds into a passionate affair.

They had scoffed down bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, hardly taking their eyes off their plates in case someone stole them. Once fed, the two returned to the sun loungers and lying only a few feet apart, enjoyed the rest of the glorious afternoon sunshine.

Several beers and dips in the pool to cool down later, Jackson decided to make a start on dinner and was surprised when Aaron followed him into the kitchen.

"I can sort it if you want to stay outside, mate."

"Nah, I've sat around too much today. I'm seizing up. Tell me what you want me to do, I'd like to help."

Jackson looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You sure? You're hardly a dab hand in the kitchen."

"Cheeky git! I can cook."

Jackson's eyebrows reached new heights. "When do you cook?"

"I do… sometimes. Well, I'm a quick learner."

"You can say that again," Jackson added with a wink. "You get chopping the mushrooms and onions while I sort the chicken and the pasta."

They set to work in a comfortable silence, each glancing over to the other every now and again. After a while Jackson switched the radio on and found some chilled music to play. Both hummed along, singing the odd line. They worked around each other, Aaron watching Jackson cooking the meat, Jackson laughing when Aaron's eyes watered as he chopped the onions.

When dinner was nearly ready, Aaron found some place mats and grabbed the cutlery and headed out to the patio table. He set the table, even finding a candle for the centre and lighting it. He returned to the kitchen to find Jackson serving up the food onto the plates.

"Thought we'd eat outside, Jay. It's still really warm out."

"Find by me. Grab the rest of that bread 'cause dinner is served."

They walked outside to the table, Jackson stopping in his tracks when he saw the table with the candle. He pulled a face at Aaron who rolled his eyes, grateful that the diminishing light hid his blushes. Jackson put the plates on the table and ran back to the kitchen, bringing back with him two wine glasses and a bottle of red.

"How about giving this a go?" he asked, uncorking the bottle. Aaron screwed his face up. "Just try it for me." Aaron shrugged, already tucking into his dinner.

Aaron was surprised how good the food was but more shocked at how much he enjoyed the wine. He had never really drunk wine before. It was one of those preconceived ideas he had that a bloke should drink beer. Making quick work of the bottle, he found it was going down nicely, so much so that he fetched the other bottle when he cleared the empty plates away.

The two of them sat at the table chatting about the food, the resort and the holiday in general. "I can't believe we're into our second week" Jackson said.

"I know", said Aaron. "It feels like we've been here ages but today has flown by."

"That's the thing isn't it, once you get over half way, the end of the holiday seems to come even quicker."

"Yeah" Aaron agreed quietly.

"Wonder if my Mum has drove everyone in the village mad yet?" Jackson said rolling his eyes.

Aaron laughed. "Her and Paddy will have probably driven each other mad by now. Has she always been like that, so loud and direct?"

Jackson sighed. "No, she used to be quite quiet really, well compared to now but with how my dad treated her, she developed a thicker skin over the years and decided that enough was enough!"

"Did he hit her?"

"Nah, he hadn't got the backbone for that. He cheated on her left, right and centre though. Had other women on the go for years, started when I was little. Think he always resented the attention was taken off him and onto me as a child. Then when I finally came out, he used it as an excuse to leave. He had the ultimate mid-life crisis, bit of a joke really, but Mum came out of it the other side and when she did, she was stronger than ever.

"Once she could see that I was ok, had come to terms with everything and started to get myself sorted, she decided that she'd focused on other people for too long and that she now needed to concentrate on herself. She booked a flight and has stopped travelling since."

"And what about your Dad?" Aaron asked. "Do you see much of him?"

"Not really. As first we had 'duty visits' but I soon let him off the hook. We see each other now every couple of years, normally bumping into each other in some pub or bar. He'll be with a different woman each time and he never introduces me as his son. He'll just say this is Jackson and leave it at that."

Jackson looked into his wine glass as if evaluating what he had just said. Aaron watched him as he took it all in. He always thought Jackson had had it easy, had it all sussed but that wasn't the case. It also gave Aaron a new found respect for Hazel. He wished his own Mum had done the same instead of keep running back to that git Carl King, especially after how she treated Paddy.

"What about you?" Jackson asked. "When was the last time you saw your Dad?"

Aaron felt his body tense at the mention of Gordon. He wanted to confide in Jackson, even more so after what Jackson had just shared. It made him feel closer to him but how could he explain without the anger taking over.

He let out a slow breath, trying to release the tension from his body. "The last time I saw him was when he chucked me out. Not seen sight nor sound since!"

Jackson looked at him with concerned eyes but didn't speak.

"It was clear from the minute him and his missus had the new baby that I was surplus to requirements. I was forgotten which I didn't mind at first, stopped them getting on to me about homework and stuff. But after a while I felt invisible. I tried to get him to see me, notice I was there but he just didn't. I started playing footie, doing better at school, thinking that it would make a difference but then I realised that he just didn't care so I went off the rails. Got in with a bad crowd, trouble with the police…" Aaron shrugged, his fingers playing with the stem of the glass. "Last time I got in bother, he said that was it and packed me off back to me Mum and the village." He lifted his glass and took a gulp of wine.

"What do you think he'd say if he knew? That you were gay I mean?" Jackson asked. He'd never met the man and didn't want to, seeing the reaction he caused in Aaron.

"Huh, he'd go mental. Mind you after it was splashed all over the front of the paper, he probably knows already."

"Do you not think if he'd seen the paper, he'd have got in touch? With it mentioning what happened in the garage."

"No, I think I was dead to him the minute he drove out of the village."

Jackson reached for Aaron's hand across the table. He looked directly at Aaron, wanting him to listen to what he said. "It's his loss. I know you still beat yourself up about stuff and there are things still to sort but you've come so far. You shouldn't let how he treated you affect the person you are and the life you want."

Aaron smiled. Jackson always knew what to say and those big brown eyes always made him feel better. He stroked Jackson's hand with his thumb. "I'm quite liking this life at the minute. I really don't want this holiday to end."

"Me neither but we have to go back to reality sometime you know."

Nodding, Aaron said: "Just not tonight though eh?"

"No not tonight" Jackson said smiling. "So do you want afters yet?

It was Aaron's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"There's some fancy ice-cream if you want it?"

"Is that all that is on offer?" Aaron asked smirking.

"For now, yes!" Jackson laughed heading for the kitchen.

"I'm too full. Let's have it later."

They continued to talk into the darkness, about their families, childhood memories, etc until all the wine had gone. Both we're incredible mellow sitting out on the patio, the night air still warm.

"Fancy a swim?" Jackson asked getting up from the table.

"What now?"

"Yep, just a little dip to cool down." Jackson explained as he pulled off his t-shirt.

Aaron watched, his eyes scanning every part of Jackson's torso as he started to unbutton his cargo shorts.

"What are you doing?" Aaron laughed.

"Skinny dipping! Fancy it?" Jackson answered as he removed his shorts and undies in one swift movement.

He stood there in the darkness, with only the moon and the candle for light, and Aaron felt his chest contract as he stared at Jackson. He was beautiful and Aaron had never wanted him more than that moment.

"Well?" Jackson asked still waiting for a response and breaking Aaron's trance.

Aaron stood up and started stripping off his clothes until they both stood on the poolside naked. Jackson admired Aaron's toned body and grazed his fingers over his bruises.

"These feeling better?"

Aaron smiled. "I don't know if it's the wine but they don't hurt at all anymore."

Jackson smiled and kissed him gently.

They dived into the pool, floating around each other but close enough so that their hands, legs or feet stayed in contact before their lips and mouths finally reunited.

The kissing soon became more intense, so much so that they didn't even make it to the bedroom but settled on the side of the pool.

Eventually they gathered up their clothes and headed for the bedroom.

"We'll clear up tomorrow" Aaron said as Jackson headed for the kitchen, keen to pick up where they left off outside.

Jackson came back with a cheeky grin on his face. "I wasn't clearing up, mate. I went to fetch the ice-cream for dessert!"

It was time for afters and the night's dinner party continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

"I need to go and see him when we get back"

_When we get back._

It was the third or fourth time Jackson had used that expression or similar that day, their last full day of the holiday, and it wasn't even lunch time. Each time he heard it, Aaron felt sick to his stomach and could feel his body tense.

He knew the holiday was going to end, he wasn't stupid. But he was worried about what would happen when they got home to the village. Back to Emmerdale with Jackson's mum, his mum, Paddy, Cain, etc. Things hadn't been exactly rosy before they came away.

Their living arrangements, where Jackson's mum was going to stay, hadn't been mentioned once in the entire two weeks. They hadn't avoided the subject, it just hadn't come up. Well, if Aaron was honest, he made sure he'd given it a wide berth but now it was getting nearer the time to go 'back to reality', he knew it would have to be discussed eventually.

But Aaron didn't want to bring it up because he didn't know what to say.

"Right so what's the plan for today then…? Aaron?"

Jackson's question brought Aaron back, to the safeness of the villa and reinstalled the thousands of miles between Lanzarote and Emmerdale.

His face must have betrayed him because Jackson looked at him concerned. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Yes! There's nothing wrong." Aaron's voice was tinged with annoyance.

Jackson left it but knew there was something going on. Aaron had kept drifting off in his own thoughts all morning.

"So what do you fancy doing today?

Aaron shrugged. "Not bothered."

"Do you want to go to the beach, into town…?"

"I just said I'm not bothered didn't I" Aaron snapped, immediately regretting it.

Jackson looked at the floor, unsure what he had done to cause Aaron's change of mood and disappointed that this was the tone for the last day when all the days before had been amazing.

There was an awkward silence, another first for the holiday, and the atmosphere in the villa was suddenly very different.

"Sorry" Aaron said feebly.

"Don't worry about it" Jackson mumbled as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

Aaron watched him walk away from him and could see from the way his shoulders hung down that he was upset with him. Why take it out on Jackson if you can't tell him what's wrong, Aaron thought rubbing his hands over his head.

Jackson stood at the kitchen sink, holding onto the worktop as it seemed the only thing secure now in the villa. They had spent a wonderful two weeks together but this morning they may have well as been back in Paddy's lounge in the days before they came away.

As gutted as he was with Aaron's attitude, he was more annoyed with himself. Once again Aaron had lulled him into thinking that everything was fine, no more than fine, great even between them. He'd held Jackson's hand, kissed him in the street, had made love to him more times in two weeks than even Jackson could remember. Yet as the morning progressed, Aaron's mood had gone downhill and he had started to become the snappy, moody teenager that Jackson was hoping was long gone. Jackson didn't know whether to scream or cry.

Aaron appeared at the kitchen door, leaning against the frame, as he watched Jackson stand at the sink.

Jackson sensed a presence in the room but didn't turn around.

"Do you want to go to the beach then or what?" Aaron asked, sheepishly as he knew he had caused the current tension between them.

Jackson straightened up and slowly turned to look at Aaron. He could see the remorse across his face but it didn't ease the hurt that Jackson felt. He didn't want to go anywhere really but didn't want to spend the cooped up in the villa in this atmosphere.

"Yeah, why not. I'll just get my stuff."

He walked out of the kitchen, past where Aaron was standing and towards the bedroom. As he'd past Aaron, their eyes had met briefly. They did not touch, both feeling the void that was now between them.

They gathered their things and headed down the pathway to the beach. They walked a few feet apart, the hands that were usually entwined now firmly holstered in their shorts' pocket. There was no conversation or the bumping of shoulders as there had been on the other days they had followed the same path.

Finding a spot away from the crowds of families, they lay out their towels on the sand. Without speaking, they both lay down on their towels and immediately inserted their headphones. Confused heads were now filled with music in the effort to avoid conversation because neither knew what exactly to say.

Jackson shut his eyes and pretended to sleep but he could not relax. He wanted to know what had happened between the time when they had held each other as they fell to sleep after another energetic session of passion and when they had woken up. The further into the day they got, the worse Aaron's mood had become. He wanted to grab Aaron by the shoulders and shake him; he was that cross with him for how he was feeling. Aaron had done this to him so many times before, pulled the rug out from right under him, but he had thought they were over that. The whole point of the holiday was to move forward as a couple and to appreciate each other again without the stress of their family, friends and surroundings. But here they were, without any of their usual daily distractions, and they were back to square one!

On the towel next to him, Aaron was also pretending to sleep while all his fears and worries consumed his mind. He hated himself for ruining their last day but he couldn't help himself. His mind was working overtime and there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it. Well there was but he couldn't bring himself to tell Jackson exactly what was bothering him. He had already revealed too much of himself over the past two weeks, letting his guard down and his emotions take over.

As he lay there, each scenario was running through his head like a movie. What happens if Jackson moves out of the village? What if he has to start working away? How much longer would Jackson stand the lack of affection in public when they were home when they could barely go 20 minutes without touching each other on holiday?

Then there was Hazel. How long was she going to be around for? Where would she stay? How long before she ran out of patience with Aaron for his sarcastic remarks and told her son that he could do better? Why did she wind him up so much?

Chas; Cain; Paddy; the list of questions for each chased each other, not bothering to stop and give him chance to answer. He felt like his head was going to explode.

He sat up abruptly, making Jackson jump at the sudden movement beside him. He wasn't sure how long they had been lying there but he needed to move, escape these thoughts for a while.

"I'm going to go and grab a drink. Do you want one?" Aaron asked.

Jackson stretched. "Yeah, can do. Do you want to go to the bar or bring some cans back here?"

Aaron grabbed his mobile and looked at the clock. "Let's head to the bar."

eeeeeeeeeeeeee

They sat across the table from each other, each focusing on the glass in front of them rather than each other. Every now and again they would glance up to see what the other one was doing, quickly averting their eyes if they met.

The waitress brought the food they ordered and set it down on the table. Neither was hungry but knew if they had food that would cloak the silence between them. Rather than tuck in, they both pushed the food around the plate, their thoughts taking them over again.

In the end, Jackson couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? He asked softly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"I've told you there's nothing wrong."

"Have I done something?"

"No" Aaron answered, looking up to meet Jackson's gaze.

"Then what is going on? You were fine last night, we had a great time and then all morning, you've had a right face on you that's got worse as the day has gone on!"

"Thanks for that" Aaron replied grumpily.

Jackson could feel the frustration rising through his body. "Just talk to me Aaron!"

"What do you want me to say?" Aaron was starting to raise his voice, earning them looks from the other patrons.

"I want you to tell me what is bothering you and if you say nothing, I swear to god you'll wear the rest of this drink." Jackson raised his glass for effect.

Aaron sat back in the chair and rubbed his hands over his head, something Jackson had seen him do many times when he was stressed or angry.

"Aaron, please" Jackson said quietly.

"I don't want to go home; I don't want this to end! Satisfied?" And with that, Aaron got up off his chair and stormed out of the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

Jackson sat there in shock for a minute before throwing some cash on the table and heading after him. Was that it? Post holiday blues had set in early. No, Jackson wasn't having that.

He stood outside the bar scanning the road for his boyfriend. At first he couldn't see him. Had he ran off? It hadn't been that long since he stormed off.

As a family with two pushchairs crossed the road, clearing the view, Jackson spotted him.

Aaron was half way down the road by the time Jackson finally caught up with him. He'd ignored Jackson when he had called after him, only interested in putting some distance between them.

Jackson grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"Will you stop a minute…? Aaron"

Aaron lifted his head and looked at Jackson, the fear in Aaron's eyes meeting the concern in Jackson's.

"I don't want to go home either but the holiday has to end sometime. You don't see me having a strop about it!" Jackson said.

"Is that what you think? I'm in a mardy 'cause I don't want the holiday to end. Thanks!" Aaron went to storm off again but Jackson had a firm grip on his arm.

"Will you stop walking away from me and tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

Aaron took a deep breath, trying to control his temper and his words.

Jackson just stood looking at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't want to go home because I don't want us to end. If we get back and everything starts getting to me again, you'll get sick of me and leave just like everyone else."

Jackson stared at him trying to take in what he said.

"I'm not going anywhere, mate."

"Really? Because all morning it's been _when we get back_, like you can't wait to get out of here!

"Where you're going to go flat hunting _when we get back_; the new work you may have lined up _when we get back_, the people you were going to go and see _when we get back_. You've had enough of me and now you're planning to go as far away from me as possible."

Jackson's face screwed up. "Hang on a minute. Where have you got that from? Yes I need to find a place to live _when we get back_ because it wasn't really working out at yours was it? And obviously now I'm finished on Declan's house, I need to find some new work as I have to earn a living.

"For God's sake Aaron, yes there are some people I want to catch up with who can also help with me finding a flat and work. But all that is not some elaborate plan to get away from you. It's called life!"

Now it was Jackson's turn to walk away. He's deluded, he thought. Where does he get this stuff from? Is he just looking for something to worry about?

Jackson had only taken a few steps when he turned sharply, shocked to find Aaron has started to follow him.

"And if you think that I want to get away from you after the amazing time we've had here then you are a complete mentalist. I have a big enough job keeping my hands off you for more than 20 minutes at a time let alone can't wait to get rid so I don't know where you've got that from."

They stood there sizing each other up, each trying to get their heads to catch up and digest what had been said for a few minutes before the silence was broken.

"So you've had a good time then?" Aaron asked his voice now a lot calmer.

"Yes, obviously! Just said didn't I?" Jackson sighed. "What are you scared of?"

Aaron looked at the floor. Jackson could read him like a book.

"I'm scared that it's not going to be like this when we get back. That I'll ruin everything like I always do and you'll get fed up of me and leave."

Jackson shook his head and reached for his hand. "I've told you I'm not going anywhere. How many times do I need to tell you?"

"Yeah but here, we do this and its fine", raising their joined hands, "but I can't do this in the village with my Mum and Cain watching my every move. And I know that's not easy for you. Then there's your Mum. I've hardly won her over have I? I didn't even give the poor woman a chance. She's not going to be my biggest fan if I start getting arsy again. I don't want to keep pushing you away when someone says something to wind me up, like I did on your birthday, which I ruined, and… and …"

"And what?" Jackson asked.

"I don't want to go to sleep or wake up and find you're not there, in my bed with me!" Aaron blurted out.

There he had said it. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but at least Jackson knew how he felt. There was more he could say, wanted to say but couldn't find the right words so that would do for now.

He looked at Jackson to gauge his reaction. His big beautiful brown eyes stared back at him and a smile started to spread across Jackson's face.

Aaron couldn't stop himself. He snaked his hand around Jackson's neck and pulled him into a long lingering kiss right there on the pavement.

As their mouths, lips and tongues collided, Aaron decided to stop worrying at least until they were on the plane because he didn't want what he felt at that exact moment to change. He wanted to remember their last day on holiday together forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

_Tonight I'm going to be the perfect boyfriend_

Aaron kept repeating this, over and over in his mind as he looked into the bathroom mirror. They were getting ready for their last night in Lanzarote and Aaron was determined not to ruin this like he nearly had the rest of the day.

After they had kissed and made up publicly on the side of the road, they had returned to the villa and spent the next couple of hours making up in private. There were still things that both lads wanted to say but had decided that they could wait for tonight at least.

The plan was dinner and then a club, a gay club this time that was known for being outrageous. Jackson had heard all about it from a mate and had avoided mentioning it or going there during their holiday, unsure at how Aaron would react to somewhere so overtly gay, but when the barman of what had become their regular haunt had recommended it, Aaron had asked about going.

"It's your worst nightmare!" Jackson had explained.

"What do you mean?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Wall to wall leather hot-pants."

Aaron laughed, remembering the conversation they'd had on one of their early dates in Bar West.

"So do you want to go?" Aaron had asked.

Jackson looked at him surprised. "Well it's supposed to be an amazing place and a sight to behold but I don't want to go if you're going to feel uncomfortable. I mean, it's not exactly the type of place I would normally go in but it's one of the best gay clubs in Europe apparently so would be good to have a look."

"Let's do it then. How bad can it be?"

Now they were getting ready to head out, Aaron wasn't so sure about going to the club at all but after his earlier outburst he didn't want to do anything to cause a row again. Jackson had said everything was ok but Aaron could tell that things were slightly different. They were every time Aaron closed himself off from Jackson and put the barriers up rather than tell him what was going on or talk things through with him.

Each time it happened, normally ending with one or the other storming off, Aaron thought that it would be the final straw but so far Jackson forgiven him every time. That wouldn't always be the case though because Aaron knew that his moods were starting to wear Jackson down, to chip away at him. He could tell today's set to had left its mark and Aaron knew he only had himself to blame.

Aaron stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror once more.

_Tonight I'm going to be the perfect boyfriend_

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

They ate dinner in a little Italian restaurant they had found and had been to before in their first week. It was a place they felt comfortable in, even more so tonight as they had been seated in a quiet booth at the back of the restaurant.

Jackson had smiled when Aaron had reached across the table to take his hand and was surprised when they shared a light gentle kiss. Aaron hadn't even looked round to check if anyone was looking. Jackson knew he was trying to make an effort, to make amends for earlier and Jackson loved him for it, although he knew it wasn't the right time to be saying that to his boyfriend given the day's events.

Walking from the restaurant to the club, their fingers had entwined and they had chatted about the place they were going to. Jackson could see Aaron was apprehensive and had half expected him to back out of going but he didn't.

They arrived at the club with its tented entrance and big neon sign flashing _Bedouin._ The whole club had a Moroccan meets Arabian Nights theme with lots of dark purple silk draping the walls and gold couches with colourful canopies over the top of them for privacy.

The dance floor was sunk into the middle of the room with walkways and standing areas weaving off that housed different themed bars.

The two lads looked around in wonder, never seeing anything like it.

"We're not in Hotton anymore, Dorothy" said Jackson.

Aaron laughed as he looked around, taking in the décor and its clientele. Some of the men were dressed in similar attire to him and Jackson, jeans and a shirt, but others barely had clothes on wearing tight shorts and nothing else.

In the shadows, of which there were plenty, he could see the outline of couples hiding away from the crowds so they could share an intimate moment. Some of the couches had the canopies pulled down making them completely private for the inhabitants. On the dance floor there was the odd transvestite and a few drag queens strutting about.

"What do you think?" Jackson shouted above the noise.

"It's mental!" exclaimed Aaron smiling. He reached for Jackson's hand. "Come on, let's get a drink and explore."

After getting a couple of beers at the first bar they came to, the lads walked around the club to get their bearings, Aaron still holding Jackson's hand tightly in his. The club had an intense sexy atmosphere; it was like the place reeked of opulence and seduction.

By the time they had done one circuit of the main level, they needed another drink. Aaron stood against the barrier that allowed you to look down onto the dance floor while Jackson went and got the drinks in.

Jackson was waiting to be served when a tall blonde gentleman came and stood beside him, too close to be another punter waiting to be served. Aaron had noticed the blonde and the way he was looking at Jackson before he moved to stand next to him at the bar. He watched as Jackson tried to move away from the guy but the bar was busy and there wasn't really anywhere to go.

"On your own?"

Aaron turned to find a black guy, about his height standing in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"My boyfriend is at the bar" Aaron said quickly, glancing across to see if Jackson had been served.

"I could keep you company until he gets back and then maybe you can introduce me to…?"

"Jay… Jackson I mean."

"Jackson! Right then. And which one is Jackson?" The black guy had moved closer to Aaron, draping his arm around his shoulder as he looked towards the bar. Aaron stiffened at the invasion of his space. He didn't want Jackson to see and get the wrong idea but didn't want to cause a scene by giving this guy the brush off.

"He's the one in the red checked shirt with the dark curly hair and big brown eyes" Aaron explained, blushing as he described his boyfriend.

As he looked over to Jackson, he saw the blonde man slip his hand around Jackson's waist which Jackson removed immediately. Aaron could see Jackson calmly talking to the man, much calmer than Aaron felt at seeing another man hit on his lover. Jackson turned and pointed to Aaron, meeting the mechanic's gaze and seeing that he was in a similar position.

They smiled at each other and like magnets, were pulled towards each other, abandoning their admirers. They kept moving until they were inches apart. Eyes met in a charged stare, only breaking to look at glance at expectant lips that were being teased by a waiting tongue.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, Aaron crashed his mouth onto Jackson's who immediately responded as their hands moved around waists, stopping to graze over sculpted muscles and firm cheeks. Their surroundings no longer existed as they got caught up in the passion of the kiss, inspired by the atmosphere of the club.

_Get a room, boys!_

The bystander's remark brought them back to reality. Jackson looked around to see where they could escape to for privacy but it seemed every nook and cranny of the club was filled with couples doing the same. Aaron knew what Jackson was looking for without success.

"Come with me" Aaron whispered in Jackson's ear. Jackson nodded, not sure what Aaron had planned.

Aaron led him down the stairs onto the rammed dance floor. You couldn't see the floor itself as it was that full which meant that they had no choice but to cling to each other. The beat of the music pulsed through their bodies, the bass mimicking their own heart beats. With arms wrapped around each other, hips and torsos touching they swayed with the music as they kissed some more.

For a second, Jackson thought he saw a flicker of embarrassment on Aaron's face, but it had soon gone. Aaron had for a moment thought what his mum or Cain would say if they could see him now but the second he looked at Jackson, the thought was gone.

They remained on the dance floor together for most of the night, only leaving once to get another drink. They went to the bar together to avoid any intrusion but also because they didn't want to be separated.

It was the early hours of the morning when they left the club, knowing that after a few hours sleep it would be off to the airport. They walked along the beach to the villa which had been their home for the past two weeks.

They were almost home when Aaron suddenly stopped, pulled Jackson towards him and kissed him with every ounce of passion he possessed.

They broke for air, Aaron resting his forehead against Jackson's.

"Live with me? Aaron asked breathlessly.

"What?" Jackson whispered confused.

Aaron lifted his head so he could look Jackson in the face. He took a deep breath.

"When we get back to the village, I want you to stay with me. I want us to live together!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. Now Aarson is back in the village, Off Camera will resume with new chapters being published there. Thanks again xx

"When we get back to the village, I want you to stay with me. I want us to live together!"

Jackson's eyes widened, the shock at hearing Aaron's statement displayed all over his face.

Aaron swallowed. He'd said it! He'd tried to say it that morning but his temper had got the better of him and he had decided against it but then as they were walking down the beach, he couldn't help himself!

It was something he'd been thinking about more and more as the holiday went on, especially since he came off the moped and Jackson had looked after him. He liked that, being looked after. Apart from Paddy's fussing, he'd never really had that. Plus he wanted Jackson around and not just in the bedroom. He felt safer when they were together.

Now seeing Jackson's face, he began to regret it. He stepped back from Jackson and thought about walking away, running off to put some distance between them, but he couldn't, his feet wouldn't move him. He needed to know what Jackson was thinking.

"Jay, say something."

"I'm just a bit shocked."

"I can see that. Well, what do you think?"

Jackson sighed. "Mate, I don't know what to think at the minute. Are you sure about this? Sure it's not the drink talking?

"I haven't had that much to drink and yes, I'm sure."

Jackson rubbed his forehead, trying to make sense of what Aaron wanted. "The reason the holiday got booked in the first place is because me and my mum staying at yours was doing your head in. Now you want to make it permanent?"

"I don't want to live with your mum…"

"Me neither, not long term, but she's part of the package at the minute. I don't understand what's changed."

"I have. I know I didn't handle it very well when you moved in but that was because it was sprung on me but now, after the past couple of weeks, I want us to be together." He stepped forward and reached for Jackson's hand. "You said yourself we've had a great couple of weeks in the villa on the whole so why can't it be like that at home."

"Because at home, you worry about what everyone thinks! Cain, Chas, the village... and as many times as you say_ I don't care what they think_, I know you do. What do you want to do? Move out of the village, away from Paddy and your friends."

Aaron tried to protest but knew Jackson was right. He did care what people thought about him but he cared about Jackson more.

"I don't want to leave the village but I don't understand how us getting a place together is any different to you staying at Paddy's?"

"Because me staying at Paddy's was supposed to be temporary. What happens if we rent a place and god know how we'd afford that, and one morning Cain sees you drawing back the curtains on _our_ bedroom or sees me kiss you on _our_ doorstep and says something. That's not going to bother you?"

Aaron looked at the sand beneath him. "Just forget it" he said, not bothering to look up as he turned to start walking back towards the villa.

"Wait a minute, please, Jackson said softly. "Sit down here a minute."

Aaron did as he was asked and sat down on the beach, grabbing handfuls of sand and letting the grains fall between his fingers.

Jackson watched him as he sat down next to him. The look on Aaron's face made Jackson's heart ached. He now knew what the row this morning was about and how much nerve it had taken for Aaron to ask him. Then me, Mr Practical has to go and piss on his bonfire Jackson thought.

"I wouldn't change a minute of these past two weeks, not even this morning, Jackson said nudging Aaron's shoulder. "And if I thought it was going to be exactly like this, I'd move in with you like a shot but on holiday there are no pressures or outside interference and there are plenty of both at home. I just think it's a bit too soon for us to be thinking about getting our own place. You're still getting your head around things, around us. I just don't want to move too fast and it end up spoiling things."

"You mean, I'll end up spoiling things…"

"No, I didn't say that. It takes two to tango. Look in six months or a year, if we're still together, we can think about it then."

Aaron's head snapped up. "If we're still together, thought you said earlier you weren't going anywhere."

"I'm not but you don't know what's going to happen any more than I do."

"Exactly, so why wait? If we want to be together I don't see why we can't be!"

Jackson had never seen Aaron so determined to get his own way. As worried as he was about them living together, especially judging the few days they had been cooped up in Paddy's, he was finding it hard to resist Aaron's insistence.

"How we going to afford a place of our own? Neither of us is rolling in it" Jackson said.

Aaron looked at him, a half smile appearing on his face. "Does that mean yes then?"

"It means we'll see!" Jackson said trying to suppress a grin. "There's going to be rent, bills, food…"

Aaron silenced him with a kiss.

They broke apart, each smiling bigger than the other.

"We can't live off that!" Jackson laughed.

"No, but we could live at Paddy's… even if it's just until we can save some money to see us right for a deposit and a couple of months rent. Your mum is already there, unless Paddy's turfed her out already. He likes you, god knows why though. And if we weren't living together, you'd spend most night there with me anyway. So why not stay there?"

"Because its Paddy's house and he might not want us all there long term…"

"If he didn't want you there he wouldn't have asked you in the first place, would he?"

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Jackson said with a grin

"Nope!" Aaron said laughing.

Jackson thought for a minute, mindful that Aaron was watching his every move.

He sighed. "OK! If it's alright with Paddy, we'll see how it goes."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Aaron flung his arms around Jackson, forcing him to lie back on the sand, and kissed him again.

"I promise it will be just like this" Aaron said eagerly.

"What golden beaches and sunshine? I doubt it."

And Jackson did have his doubts. How long before Aaron's tan faded along with smile? How long until someone made a remark that sent him spiralling again? He didn't know and seeing how happy Aaron was at that moment, he didn't care.


End file.
